The married life of Rhonda and Dax
by kiddynamite13
Summary: This when you get to see Rhonda and Dax's married life,how it began and happens during their married life.I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.(A/N:After this,i'm gonna do a story on Nickee and Beyal married life.)So enjoy.
1. The proposal

The married life of Rhonda and Dax

Me:Welcome to my new story the married life of Rhonda and Dax. This when you get to see Rhonda and Dax's married life,how it began and happens during their married life.I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.(A/N:After this,i'm gonna do a story on Nickee and Beyal married life.)So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 :The proposal

Dax,Chase Bren,Beyal,and Ricky were in the park sitting on the bench then Dax said"I can't believe that it's 3 years.""I know,it went by so fast."Chase told him."You're right little Suno,so that's why i'm gonna give her this."He said then he pulled out a small box and showed them the ring

Then Bren asked"Are you are gonna propose to her?"Then he smirked and said"You're right glasses,i'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"It's beautiful Dax."Beyal told him."Thanks monk fish,little Suno and his dad helped me find the ring for her."He told the monk.

Ricky asked"So,when are you gonna ask her?"Dax replied saying"I'm gonna do it after our date,right now I can just imagine the look on her face when I ask her to marry me."

Then Beyal asked"I can imagine the look on her face too.""You know monk fish,you're kinda like the little brother I wish I had.""I-i do?"Beyal asked with a shocked look on his face."Yeah,I mean the way you look up to me,the way we spend time together,and the way I help you and give you advice,so you're like my little brother you know.""You know Dax you're right, we're like brothers."Beyal told him.

Dax smirked,close the box,and putted the box in his pocket and said"Well,I don't lose the ring,so might as well put it up so I don't lose it."Then Chase said"You know Dax,you're lucky,I mean you have someone who loves you,cares about you,and who would want to spend the rest of their life with you.""You know little Suno,you're also like brother to me like monk fish and Ricky."Dax told him.

Then Bren asked"What about me?""You're the brother who annoys everybody."The lowlander told him and everybody laughed while Bren mumbled to himself"You see,no respect."Then Dax told them"I gotta get going,see you guys later.""See you later Dax,tell us how it went."Chase told him as he left with Ricky,Beyal,and Bren.

While Dax was walking home to get ready for his date,he thought_"This is gonna be the greatest night of my life."_

Later on,Dax was at Rhonda's house to pick her up for the date and he was black shirt,dark blue pants,and white and blue tennis knocked on the door and when Rhonda opened the door,he saw her in a black shirt,blue jacket,red skirt with red shorts underneath,and blue flats with black and red bows and he asked"Ready to go?""Yeah,just let me lock up the house."She told him and locked the he said"C'mon let's go,we don't miss the movie."She nodded her head and they got in the car and went to the movies.

After they left the movies,they were in Dax's house talking about movie and Rhonda said"Did you see the look on her face when she saw that her brothers turned into bears?""Yeah,it was pretty funny."Dax told her."Yeah,that was a pretty good movie."He told she said"I'm going upstairs to change clothes.""Okay "He said.

Then Rhonda went upstairs to change clothes while Dax was standing there,he pulled the box out of his pocket and went he peeked his head through the door,he saw that she changed into his black t-shirt and he walking in the room saying"You like wearing my favorite black t-shirt,don't you?"She let out a little scream then put her hand over her chest,turned to him,and said"Dude,you scared the crap out of me!""Sorry."He said and walked towards her then she noticed something behind his back and she asked"What's behind your back?"

Then he gave her a big sweet smile and told her"It's a surprise for you."She kept on looking at the small box and also told her"Rhonda,these have the best 3 years of my life and every single day you make my day with your brown chocolate eyes,cute smile,and when you go cat mode sometimes and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Rhonda,"He got on 1 knee,opening showing the ring,and asked"Will you marry me?"Her eyes lit up with amazement at the same time as tears coming out of her eyes and she said"Yes,yes,a thousand times yes!"

Dax smiled as he got up,putted the ring on her finger,and the couple shared a long passionate kiss and when they broke for air,Dax started to nibble on her neck and they fell back on the bed and Rhonda said"I should have never told you my weak spot.""Well,that's your fault."He said in her ear."Dax, play too much."She told he slipped his hand under the shirt and tickle her,while he did that she burst into laughter saying"HAHAHAHA,DAX QUIT HAHAHAHAHA TICKLING ME HAHAHAHAHA,I CAN'T STAND IT."He chuckled to himself and said"You're right,you really are ticklish."Rhonda's laughter was being echoed in the room.

When Dax finally stopped tickling her,he saw that she was breathing hard,tears in her eyes,her stomach was exposed,and had smile on her took off her beanie,took the rubber band out of her hair,and kissed her forehead and told her"I'm gonna change clothes."Then she grabbed him by the collar and gave him kiss on the cheek and took his beanie then told him"You took mine,so I take yours."How funny."He said and went into the bathroom to change clothes.

After he changed his clothes,he got in the bed with his new wife and they told each other good night,and shared one more kiss before falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	2. Talking with the in-laws

The married life of Rhonda and Dax

Chapter 2:Talking with the in-laws

Me:Welcome to chapter 2 of the married life of Rhonda and is when Rhonda and Dax tell their parents about the marriage.I (sadly) don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 2:Talking with the in-laws

The next morning,the sun was shining on Dax's face, which cause him to wake up and soon as he opened up his eyes,he saw his new wife then smile at how beautiful she was and how much she looked like a angel with the sun giving her glow.

Then he saw her waking up and he said"Morning my angel."She smiled and said"Morning."He kissed her forehead then she snuggled up to his chest and told him"Hey,you do realize we have tell our parents about the marriage right.""Yeah i know,but i'am afraid of how you're would react."He told his new wife."Don't worry,i'll be there with you and if you need my help,i'll be right there with you,okay?"She told her new husband."Alright."Dax Rhonda told him"I'm about to take a shower."

Soon as she was about get out of the bed,Dax grabbed her by the wrist,pulled her back in the bed,held her by waist,then he started to snuggled up to her and she saw where this was she said"Daxy,let me go."No,I don't wanna."He told her."C'mon Dax,I need to take a shower so let me go."She told him."No."He she told her"Look I know you want snuggle up to me right now,but you need to let me go.""No."he said and started hold her closer and a bit tighter then she thought_"This might be a long morning."_

After Rhonda finally got out of Dax's grasp,she took her shower while Dax was sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed pouting and a idea popped into his head and smirk at the idea then went into bathroom being sneaky as Rhonda was taking shower,she didn't noticed or heard him coming into the shower until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist,a kiss on the neck,which made her drop her towel,and a low,husky voice said"Hi kitty."She let out a scream and turned around and saw that she was in Dax's arms then she hits him on the arm and tells the lowlander"You sneaky little beast!""I feel the love."He said then he kissed her neck and started to kiss her on the lips,which turned into nice,hot make out session which lasted 30 to 40 minutes.

Then the couple were on the porch of Rhonda's house and Rhonda saw a nervous look on Dax's face and she asked"Hey babe,what's wrong?""I'm worried about your parents and how they're gonna react."Dax told her and she tells him"Dax,you have nothing to worry about.""And how do you know that kitty?"He asked she tells him"Because my parents are gonna love you and who knows,my dad might not try to kill you."Then he said"Okay,that makes me feel better."She smiled at him and she knocked on the door and a voice said"Who is it?""It's me and Rhonda."Dax couple heard the door unlocked and the voice said"Come in."

Then Dax opened up the door and when they walked in her house,Rhonda saw a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair braided up in a back ponytail,wearing a plain white shirt,light brown jacket vest,black pants,and brown chocolate eyes then she said"So you're Rhonda,well Dax told me and his father a lot about you and he's right you are beautiful.""How are you?"Rhonda asked."Oh sorry,i'm Dax's mom."Then Rhonda looked his mom and back at Dax and then she said"Well,at least i know where he gets most of his looks from.""Very funny."Dax told her.

Then Dax said"Hi mom.""Hey Daxy."His mom said giving him a kiss on cheek then Dax cheeks blushed light pink and he said"Mom,you're embarrassing me.""Well,I think it's cute that your mom gives you kisses on the cheek."Rhonda said."Real funny Rhondy,real funny."Dax told her and Rhonda only giggled at asked"So,what bring you 2 here?""Well,we wanted to talk to you and my parents,and speaking of which how was the sleepover?"Rhonda said and Mandy replied saying"Well it was pretty fun,at first I thought it would be kinda weird for 4 adults to have a sleepover but through it all,it was pretty fun.""Glad you had fun mom."Dax told her."Hey Mandy,who was at the door?"A voice asked."Jeremy come here,Dax and he brought his girlfriend over."

Then Rhonda saw a man with chocolate brown eyes,blue short sleeve shirt with a red line that goes through the center,black pants with white star on both sides,and he said"So you're the sheila our son told us about and he's right,you are indeed beautiful."He took her hand and kissed it then Rhonda tells him"It's nice to meet you too,Dax's dad."Then she turned to Dax and asked"Does everyone in your family look like you?"He glared at her and said"I am not amused and you're making me this close to choking you.""But I thought I was your little kitty?She tells him and he tells her"You are my kitty.""Correction,she's my little kitty."A voice said.

They saw saw a man dark brown hair,chocolate brown eyes,sky blue shirt with a green star,dark blue jeans and a woman who black hair that goes to her waist with purple highlight,a yellow bow that makes a high ponytail,lavender eyes,yellow shirt with a black flower,purple skirt with yellow shorts underneath and Rhonda ran to them saying"Mom,Dad."She gave them a hug and told them"Mom,Dad this is my boyfriend Dax.""So you're the 1 Rhonda told us about and she is right,you are quite handsome."Dax blushed and said"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Sango.""Please,call me Luna and this my husband Reggie."Luna tells Reggie said and asked"Yeah and who did you say you were gonna choke?"Dax gulped and told him"Nobody sir,I mean why would I choke her."He chuckled nervously while her dad glared and stared at him.

Later on,after everybody settled down Dax and Rhonda stood in front their parents then Rhonda tells them"Well Mom and Dad,we have some news to tell 'd asked me to marry him last night.""Well,that's good news."Mandy told them."And I was wondering and hoping if i could have your blessing to marry your daughter Mr. Sango.""Well,much as I really don't **ever **want to let her go,but I know she can't be my little girl and she's gonna grow up,become a woman,and find the man of dreams,I see that no more what happens you still love and care about her,so I give you my blessings."Reggie told the couple and Rhonda tells him"Daddy,thank you so much.""Thanks Mr. Sango."Dax tells him and Reggie told him"Please,call me Reggie."He held his hand for Dax to shake and when grabbed his hand,he said"Thanks,um Reggie.""Don't worry kid,you'll get used to it."Reggie tells him.

Then Mandy said"Hey,how about tomorrow,we go through the catalogs to see how you 2 want the wedding and of course,we night need some help from your friends so what do you say?""That sounds like a plan."Dax tells Rhonda tells them"Yeah but,we have to ask them if they want to help and we can go from there.""Good idea."Luna tells them."Well you 2 might want to get going."Jeremy tells the Dax said"Yeah you're right,we told everybody that we're gonna meet at the cafe.""Yeah,we better get going,see you guys later."Rhonda tells their parents.

Their parents told the couple good bye while Rhonda and Dax were on their way to cafe to meet with the gang.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	3. Searching for the perfect wedding

The married life of Rhonda and Dax

Chapter 3:Searching for the perfect wedding

Me:Welcome to chapter 3 of the married life of Rhonda and Dax. This when Rhonda and Dax search for the perfect wedding.I (sadly) don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 3:Searching for the perfect wedding

In the late afternoon,Rhonda and Dax were walking to the cafe and Rhonda tells him"You know,you did great.""I did?"He asked her."Yeah,I mean i'm glad that my dad gave you his blessings."She tells he said"Yeah I know and i'm surprised that he didn't kill me.""Good point I mean from all the times he didn't want to let me go,i'm surprised that he decided to let me go."Rhonda told him."Well,that's pretty much the same thing with mom and a son."He tells her.

Then they arrived at the cafe and the couple said"Hey guys.""Hi guys."Nickee tells Rhonda noticed that they're looking at caskets and she asked"Why are you guys looking at caskets?"They looked the caskets and back at the couple then Dax asked them"You guys are looking at caskets just in case Rhonda's dad kills me,aren't you?""Who knows,he could have killed you."Emily told him. Dax asked them"You guys aren't gonna asked how it went,are you?""Oh yeah,how it went?"Beyal asked him.

Rhonda said"My dad gave him his blessings,so it went pretty good.""Way to go Dax."Jinja tells him."Thanks Princess."Dax told her."So,now what?"Natalie asked Rhonda told her"Well tomorrow we gonna look in some catalogs,looking at how we want the wedding and our parents were wondering if you guys guys want to help.""Sure,we love to help."Ricky tells the couple."Thanks guys."Dax tells him."Yeah,but there's more to planning a wedding than you think."Emily said."I know that little Ketana,my mom told me,have to look for dresses,tuxes,guests,bride's maids,best men,boutique,flower girl,ring bearer and somewhere to spend the honeymoon."The lowlander tells her.

"Also you need a stripper for the bachelor and the bachelorette party."Beyal said."Everybody bust out laughing while Dax and Rhonda stared at him then Dax said"We didn't even married yet,and already you're trying to get us to have a divorce.""Don't worry,I mean we might Tango and Alpha-."Nickee said then the lowlanders cut her off by saying"OH HELL NO!""Or get Jinja and Ricky on that stripper pole."Emily told the couple and started to laugh. Jinja and Ricky stared at Emily and the 2 monks,Ricky said"I'm tired doing random stuff for you guys,especially the girls.""Yeah,we're making you suffer."Rhonda replied.

"What about Jerry?"Natalie asked and Rhonda started to laugh."What's so funny?"Dax asked her and Rhonda told them"I just remember that it was my birthday,I was turning 14,my parents and my friends were trying to be funny by making Jerry strip on my birthday,after we sung the birthday song we're gonna eat the cake but they told me that they had a surprise for in the living room,and I saw a stripper pole in the living room and I was like'Why the hell is there a stripper pole in the living room?',then 1 of my friends told Jerry to come out,and when he did,he started to strip on the pole,and I'm like'What the hell?',while he was stripping,I saw his boxers with rockets on it and after that we were eating cake and I'm like'What the hell just happened?'and the next day,when I saw him,I called him Rocket boy.""How long did you call him Rocket boy?"Chase asked and Rhonda told him"For a month or 2."

Everybody laughed at Rhonda's story especially Dax and Rhonda."Okay,so tomorrow we're gonna be looking through catalogs for the perfect wedding,right?"Dax asked and everybody said"Right."Then Emily said"Oh yeah,Chase we told mom and dad that we'll meet at the movies.""Oh yeah we did."Chase said."What movie are you guys going to see?"Bren asked."We're gonna go see _'Tangled'_."Emily tells him."Well,hope you guys have fun."Jinja tells the Emily and Chase left then everybody decided to go home since it was getting late._  
_

The next day,everybody was over at Dax's house,including Dax and Rhonda's parents,and Emily's mom and Chase's were on the couch looking through the catalogs,trying to see what type of wedding they want to Natalie asked"How about this one?She showed them the picture and Dax told her"Nat,you know cats hate water,so why bother?"Rhonda glared at him and said"You know,i'm getting sick of you making that joke."Well,you are a cat,so you hate water."He told her then Rhonda glared at him even more,Dax asked"What?"Then she started to choke him and Nickee asked"How come we're watching the black version of _'The Simpsons'_?"Beyal tells her"Yeah,look there goes Homer and Bart."Everyone chuckled at the monks' humor and Nicole asked"Why don't we help Dax before this turns into a funeral?"

20 minutes later,Nickee and Beyal were calming Rhonda while everybody was trying to get Dax to let go of Jinja. Then Chase said"Dax,come on Rhonda isn't gonna try to kill you.""Yeah,see look Nickee and Beyal are calming her down."Emily said. Jinja asked"Will you please let me go?""No,I need your protection."Dax said and Luna tells him"Dax,come on Rhonda isn't gonna hurt you.""I don't care,I need a bodyguard."He said."Well,you have the quality to be a bodyguard."Bren said and Jinja tells him"Shut up Bren."Then Nickee tells him"Dax we promise that we won't let Rhonda hurt you.""See,she's calm down and she won't try kill you again."Beyal tells him. Dax lets go of Jinja and scoots over to Rhonda a little bit then Rhonda said"Now you're gonna make me hurt you."With that said,Dax scooted all the way over to Rhonda and everybody laughed at the couple's antics and started to look back in the catalogs."How about this one?"Bren showed the picture and Dax asked"Glasses,who wants a wedding to remind them of the '50s?"For our parents anniversary,we'll do that."Rhonda told Luna said"Hey Rhondy,how about this one?""That one looks good,what do you think Daxy?"Rhonda showed him the picture and he said"That's looks pretty good."Then 10 minutes later all the parents found weddings that the couple find very nice and Dax said"All parents beat y'all.""WE RULE!"Both Jeremy and Reggie shouted at the top of their lungs in the couples' ears and they both screamed"DAD!""Sorry."Both Reggie and Jeremy said."Good thing we have the extra authorities to help us."Both Luna and Mandy said."Oh yeah,how do you think I feel when i'm dealing with Dax?"Rhonda asked and Dax yelled"HEY!""Do you just yell at me?"She asked him."No."Dax told her."Good."She tells Ricky said"Dude,you are so whipped.""Better whipped than dead."Dax laughed at the 2.

Rhonda and Dax trying to decide which wedding that they're gonna do and soon as they saw Reggie and Jeremy choice,they said ,it down to either Luna,Nicole,Jeredy,or Rhonda and Dax were talking about who to choose and Dax said"We choose Nicole."Then Luna said"Hey Rhonda,who know the person who planned mine and your father's wedding?""Yeah."She said and Luna tells her"Well,we told her about your engagement and she said that she's willing to plan the wedding.""Thank you so much."Rhonda said giving Luna a big hug and Dax asked"So,when are we meeting her?""We're meeting her tomorrow."Reggie tells him."I can't wait."Rhonda said and Dax tells her"Me too."

Now that they chose their wedding,they'll be able to meet the wedding planner.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


End file.
